闇風の涙　Tear of the Darkwind
by Masakishinobi
Summary: Masaki, Top ACE student of his Mercenary school...but he really has a deep secret behind his life. Read and obtain the key of his past.


Fang of the Dark Wind.

Part one:

_Ninjitsu was set of a goal in the academy, but this academy Night Hawk Academy suddenly disappeared. This is the time before **Ai yori Yami…..**_

"Masaki…" a girl said  
"MASAKI WAKE UP!" She shouted.

"WHAT DAMN IT!" Masaki shouted. He got up and answered the door of his dorm room. "Oh hey…Noriko…what up…and why so early…" he asked.

"Don't tell me you forgot we got a field exam….today right in the morning….!" Noriko said. "Hurry up and get your weapons!" she ordered then left.

"Damn…it was today wasn't it…?" Masaki said, he got dressed and grabbed his weapon and headed out.

He ran out the dorm and headed straight for the Northern Gate where there was the field exam.

"Masaki, M. Shinobi age 16 ….his parents unknown…magic…darkness and the element of Wind, Demon form…Fox, and fallen angel…" an unknown man whispered as he saw Masaki run off. "This person…could be a conflict of our mission….." he thought and then suddenly disappeared under his shadow.

"Hey Masa!" a boy shouted. "What….Lloyd "Masaki said. "Oh nothing…" Masaki said calmly. "Today's field exam is really hard I heard…" Lloyd said. "What…you're showing your weak side already, ha…don't make me laugh….my friend…showing a weak side…" Masaki laughed. "Shut up…I'll ace this exam…." Lloyd smiled. "Whatever…mates…?" Masaki smiled.

They both arrived there on time. "ALL RIGHT YOU SCUM BAGS…I GOT SOME EXAMS YOU GUYS WILL DO TODAY…BE SCARED FOR THIS ONE…CAUSE ITS NOT GOING TO SAVE YOU….DIE…OR GET KNOCKED OUT YOU FAIL….NOW…YOU SEE OVER THERE IN THAT FOREST…YOU WILL DEFEAT MONSTERS, AND ZOMBIES UNTIL YOU GET INTO THE SHRINE OF THE SUIJIN….THE WATER TEMPLE…BE SUCCESSFUL YOU WILL BECOME THE S RANK KNIGHTS OF THIS ACADEMY GOOD LUCK!" The teacher shouted. "ON YOUR MARK, GET SET…..GO!" All the students ran into the forest. The rule of this exam was to get into the shrine not knocked out or dead, surviving from battles and etc…only 15 may pass so this is a time being thing.

Masaki ran in first and drew out his katana or more like a demon katana. He scanned the area to make sure he was alone. "Whew…this is an easy one…" he thought. _The fox blood inside…me what's with it…its wanting to suck out blood….why….why the hell…_ Masaki suddenly reached to the cliff and he looked down. "Damn….fall down…you don't know how you will survive that…." He complained. Suddenly heard to people or things closing in on him. "Tch…kill…" he thought and he threw ninja stars. "…it was only a rabbit. "He shouted. He quickly jumped over the cliff and ran. He heard yelling and screaming from the far distance. _Damn it…what the hell was that! _ Masaki thought. He jumped from tree to tree, and then noticed a dead body. Masaki stopped and examined the dead body. "……Sauna…" Masaki whispered. _So the weak dies…and the strong lives….?_ Masaki thought. Then suddenly he heard a loud sound. "Tch…who the hell…" he said as he jumped into the air, dodging a large shuriken. "What now!" Masaki said as he landed.

"So…the legendary Masaki who suddenly appeared to this school is in this pathetic test?" A kunoichi said. "Ah…Kaede… your in this test also aren't you…..I wont be surprised, who is the Ace in Ninjitsu." Masaki smiled. Masaki walked around, and then suddenly tripped Kaede putting a kunai against her neck. "You're still young and beautiful but…your skin showing skill isn't strong yet…." Masaki smiled. "….pervert…." Kaede said. "My bad…survive Kaede…I don't want you to be like her…." Masaki pointed at the dead body. Kaede said nothing. "Ok?" Masaki smiled. "Ya…" she smiled. Then she suddenly disappeared. "I will seek your help sometimes…." Her voice echoed. "Humph…." Masaki smiled. Then he ran also heading toward the shrine. He arrived in front of the water shrine. "Tch…I'm the first…here…?" Masaki said to himself. He walked around, looking for other people. "Huh….wait…it's only 30 minutes….?" He looked confused. He went into the temple. "tch…more people dead….there is something wrong with this place….and they are all…B to A rank warriors…" Masaki said to himself. Then he accidentally stepped on a button. "Huh…?" He said as he looked at the ground.

There was a flash of light, then following that a loud explosion. Masaki just rolled around and then looked at the temple. "Uh….what…..huff…?" Masaki said confusingly as he was bleeding from his head. He stood up limping and found himself surrounded by people in a black robe. "What do you people want….?" Masaki asked. "Nothing…I just want to know what's with your fathers plan…..." one of the henchmen said. "My fathers plan?" Masaki questioned. "Yes…your fathers plan….who made the system the EC Zionic cyborg system…" another said. Masaki looked around himself and started to think.

_I've heard of this…I wasn't sure if my father was making such system which could destroy man kind….but he was also making another system…the Core system….the power to increase human powers by the power of the stars around that person…right now I have no clue what's going on with that… he died long ago…_ Masaki smiled. "Why do you people want me…for my fathers project…I have nothing to do with it…" Masaki said and drew his sword. "Death is what you want I will give it to you…"Masaki smiled. The black robed men moved around Masaki. "Humph…this move is weak…" Masaki smiled. Masaki took down one man by suddenly appearing in front of him and cut him in to two from the bottom. Then he blocked an axe attack from the behind. "Chi…" Masaki hissed and turn side kicked the person with an axe. "**_jun-kou-hi_**" Masaki said then his left hand suddenly was surrounded by energy. Masaki flipped into the air and killed the next person, with a flare of energy.

"Next…!" Masaki said. "**_Kurayami no shuen (dark flames)!_**" Masaki hissed. Then a flame was shot as Masaki swung his Masasame katana and killed the 5 other robed men. "Huff…huff...huff….." Masaki looked around. "I'm done…" Masaki hissed, and sat down on the stairs steps. _Father….your plans…have made me into trouble….now what are you going to do….to me….you left nothing…but a blood…of a demon….in me….why?_ Masaki thought. Then he fainted. Noriko ran in and saw just ruins. "What the heck happened here?" she said and looked around. "Eh…MASA!" she ran toward Masaki. "What the hell happened…come on tell me, MASA!" she said. "SHINANAIDE!" Noriko shouted. (DON'T DIE!)

"MASAKI M. SHINOBI HAS PASSED THE EXAM, ALTHOUGH…IT ONLY DEPENDS IF HE COMES BACK…OR NOT….PLEASE…NO QUESTION…THIS IS A MATTER OF LIFE OR DEATH SITUATION TEST…SO THERE MAY SOME COMA INVOLVED…PLEASE NO QUESTIONS….THAT WILL BE ALL…DISMISSED." The head master said. Masaki's friends all went out frowned and disappointed.

"So…who do you think attacked him during the training…." Fayte asked. "Don't ask me…when our test started the training people said they all failed, meaning everyone died." Noriko said. "That can't be right…" Kaede said. "I was still getting there until I reached the real shrine." "What…you got to be kidding…there was two shrines….?" Noriko asked. "No…one was a fake, is what I'm telling you…Noriko-san" Kaede said. "Ah…I see…but who in the world would want to kill Masaki this fast…what's his criminal records?" Fayte asked. "Don't know we have to hack into the main computer drive of this school records to find what he has done…but…we can't do that yet…it's too early…." Fayte shrugged. "True…let's keep our mind on Masaki for now…" Kaede said.

Masaki's friends all looked at each other and sighed.

Inside the dorm room where Masaki sleeps, there was sudden cold shadow…darkness wondering around. "My…son…sorry for this destiny I've gave you…I didn't really mean to…but…I had to use you as my son…for my experiment …forgive me…I will tell you how to use your demon power and control the Maryoku that makes it very unique for your skill." An unknown voice echoed. "…..father…why give me…these powers…." Masaki asked. "That's not something…of your concern…my sons…" he said. "You have limits in your magic, if you use magic beyond your limit point you will start to decrease your own health, so keep that in mind, also as you know already you have used the technique Kyubi no Yaiba which stands for flare blade, this technique is used when magic is concentrated." He said. "if you want to use your fox form…you must have a goal, an discrimination, grudge, or hatred, to something….then you can use your mode…so I warn you to be careful for that part, now…get up…and find…your fathers…goal….my son…" his voice slowly disappeared. "Wait…father, I have more questions WAIT!" Masaki shouted and he woke up. "Damn……why father why do you have to play games with your son…" Masaki hissed. "**Sons….why did you go by sons…..is there another me….inside me…?"** He got up ripping out the I. V and quickly got changed. He looked both ways and then snuck out. "Shinuka…shinanaika Dana… (To die or not to die…I guess…)

He looked both ways, "ha…" he sighed. He was up, and it was mid-night already. He looked out side and grabbed his shinobi gi (gi is uniform). He looked around and got outside, on to the roof. He thought about training. He went outside and thought about learning some extra movies. He grabbed some extra kunais and shurikens to give it some training. "I control wind….." he thought. He thought he saw someone. His test today was a bull but he didn't care, he heard he passed. Then suddenly he felt someone was close by to assassin him. "Tch….now what" he thought, and looked back.

It was two young girls, about Masaki's same height or a little bit shorter, holding some large Shuriken. "Tch…two at once…." He thought. "Who are you girls?" He asked.

"The name is Siri" one girl said. "The girl is Mee…" the other girl who was standing on her right said. "WE HERE CAME TO GET THAT HEAD OF YOURS!" they both said. The Chinese martial art gi (uniform) glowed as the full moon showed up. They were quick but one of the girls looked like she was going easy, the other….not so easy. "The Lee sisters was it, rumors said…that they base their marital arts with Ninjitsu from the Kuro Tsuki Clan, and Kung-fu. " Masaki said as he blocked the large Shuriken thrown by Mee with his Kunai. "Tch…." He thought and looked behind him, he saw Siri coming with a back Round kick. Masaki got hit to the rib area, sending him right into the air.

"Chi….." he said as he was in mid-air, he did a back flip, and landed at the cement ground with a large crack. The cement below his feet cracked into a spider-web shaped crack.

_Not bad…the martial arts of Kung-fu and Kuro Tsuki ninjutsu isn't so bad…..the team form is perfect on timing, I don't know for myself if I can fight them hand to hand. _Masaki thought. "Not…bad…. The martial arts are well timed…but…survival….isn't just skill, and time….its also speed." Masaki said as he raised two fingers up (closed peace sign) then disappeared. "SAAAYAA!" he said as he blasted a side kick toward Mee. "Kya" she said as she flew toward Siri. "You go to catch her?" Masaki asked as he suddenly appeared behind Siri. He took out her foot by sweeping. But Masaki caught her before she hit her face to the floor and caught Mee as well with his bad arm. Mee's oo-shuriken landed with a sound of blade going into a hard object to the cement ground.

"Give up….you two lost" Masaki snarled. The two girls smiled. "HAAAAAAAAA…YA" they both said at the same time. Masaki blocked quick as he could but couldn't. He flew into a near wall. "Chi…" he said, as he slowly fell. _Tch…I'm…loosing….?_ Masaki thought. Masaki slowly got up, and set a glare. "I hope your not seeing me as some girly girl….cause don't…you wont last about 15 minutes if you do so." Mee smiled. "Yes…please don't look at us as if we are sissies… cause we aren't" Siri smiled. Masaki slowly looked back, and got his I pod out, and looked at his play list. _J-Collection..._ He thought. Then the song Reason came on. "Hehe…" he laughed. "Whets so funny….." Mee shouted "nothing…" Masaki smiled. "You piss me off!" she shouted. She ran toward Masaki. Masaki ducked as soon she threw a kick toward his face. Then from the back Siri, with a punch. "Too slow…" he said, and then he threw himself to the floor doing a back hand spring then kicked Siri toward Mee. "Kya" they both said. "Don't misjudge me as if I'm some rookie knight." Masaki grimly smiled. "Ore no banda…. (It's my turn…)" He said then sighed. He disappeared, and suddenly appeared in front of the two girls. He grabbed one of them, and threw them off the building. There was a cliff but there was a small lake which was clean. The girl who was thrown screamed. Masaki smiled. Evilly.

(Room 919 computer room)

Back in the main computer the guys who were trying to hacking into the computer was being watched. "Should we strike now?" one Assassin said. "It's up to you" the other said. "Right…" the first assassin smiled. He threw a kunai, and broke one of the computers. Noriko noticed quickly. "Who are you!" she said. "Not the time my girl……DIES!" they hissed."Fayte!" Kaede shouted. "Shit!" Fayte was too late and suddenly he felt warm blood. He fell to the floor. Then Kaede noticed herself bleeding. "Damn….it…" she thought. Noriko was left alone. Still standing. "NO!" she shouted. Then suddenly she felt death close. _Masa…..run!_ She thought. Then in a second, there was an echo of her scream.

Masaki was still fighting the other girl; He was rather going berserk then normal fighting. He felt like as if he didn't care about this school anymore. "Shinina….kono amaga…." He hissed. Then he started to put his chakra together and suddenly made a large explosion. "Mina….sayonara…" (everyone good bye….)" He thought then slowly disappeared as the moon disappeared into the clouds.

"Discrimination, hatred, grudge, sadness is one face people see as…

Fool, joker, etc is the second face people see as…

The last happiness, smile, life is the third.

That's why ninja's wear it for no fear, and no mercy in a battlefield.

That's why kabuki people wear for comedy to make people laugh.

That's why I wear it now for happiness because of you, princess."

The phrase echoed through the dark skies.

To be continued…..


End file.
